Drunken Poker
by Presgamer1
Summary: A drabble created for The House Competition, a school reunion, drinks and poker, what can go wrong? Nothing. But what can go right? Everything! EWE


**This was created specifically for The House Competition, Winter Challenge.**

 **Pairings: Hannah+ Neville, Draco + Astoria, Susan + Justin, Blaise + Tracey**

 **Single Characters: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Daphne**

 **Prompt: Mistletoe AND Reunion**

* * *

"I wonder... do I even get to celebrate the reunion if I'm headmaster?" Harry asked out loud.

"Of course you can Harry, I think? I honestly don't know." Hermione replied, frowning at the idea of being clueless.

"Someone call the aurors! Hermione Granger doesn't know something!" Neville laughed, Draco following quickly.

"Prat." Hannah said, smacking her husband over the back of his head.

"Oww..." Neville and Draco moaned in unison as Hannah and Astoria, hit their respective husbands.

"At least Harry doesn't make fun of me. Right Harry? Harry? Harry snap out of it." Hermione said waving her hand in front of her best friend.

"What, huh, yeah." Harry responded dazedly.

"Harry, you're not drunk are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Don't worry Hermione." Harry answered easily.

"Say, who's up for a game of poker?" Neville asked, bringing out a pack of muggle cards, charmed so no one could cheat.

"Why not." Astoria shrugged, being followed by Harry, Draco, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Blaise and Daphne.

* * *

 _3 Hours Later…_

By this point, everyone had left Hogwarts, save the group playing poker and their respective spouses.

"All in!" Susan giggled, a little bit tipsy.

"Sure." Daphne said from her spot on Harry's lap, although no one was going to judge, they all remembered her school nickname, the Ice Queen. She was famous for hexing boys bits off if they so much as got too close to her.

"The crumple horned snorkacks are telling me to match." Luna replied whimsically, one would mistake her for a drunk if that wasn't her normal voice.

"I'll do the same!" Astoria said energetically, even though she had barely had more than a glass of wine, she was just naturally energetic.

"Not like I don't have galleons to waste." Blaise drawled, pushing the rest of his chips into the pile.

"Well, let's see your cards then!" Hannah squealed.

Susan showed a flush, Daphne a full house, Blaise a straight, Astoria a 4 of a kind and Luna a royal flush.

"Luna are you certain your grandmother didn't pass on her abilities to you?" Susan asked, exasperated. She was of course, referring to Luna Lovegood's grandmother, Celeste Lovegood, a famous seer.

"Nope, I'm sure." Luna tittered.

"We should get going, night everyone." Hannah said with a wave, before latching onto Neville to take a portkey home, never apparate when drunk kids, you get splinched.

Susan, Justin, Blaise, Tracey, Draco and Astoria all followed their examples leaving Harry, Daphne and Luna. "Good night Harry, Daphne." Luna said, giving each a hug.

"Oh and Harry," Luna said turning around, "don't let the wrackspurts mess with you too much." She finished, more lucid than she had ever sounded, sending a sly wink towards Daphne who blushed beet red. "Toodles!" And with that only Harry and Daphne remained.

"C'mon let's get you home." Harry suggested, getting up in a smooth motion, still with Daphne in front of him, now also standing.

"Can I stay with you?" Daphne asked in a quiet voice.

"Daphne, you're drunk. Trust me, let's get you home and get you a hangover potion." Harry said, silently wishing she wasn't drunk.

"Harry, I'm not drunk, I've been putting miniature doses of hangover potions in my drinks, cures the tipsiness very well." Daphne responded, a bit of steel in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Harry cautioned.

Daphne didn't respond, instead she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Hard.

This was how, at 1am, Minerva McGonagall found Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass trading spit with a mistletoe hanging above them. She could've interrupted, but it brought back such fond memories of Lily and James that she let it go.


End file.
